Ne Me Quittes Pas (12x03 Coda)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Son père, Sam, puis Castiel et maintenant sa mère. La seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné volontairement venait de le faire. Coda qui suit l'épisode 12x03 donc spoilers ! Angst, feels et (léger) Destiel.


**Salut à toutes et à tous, l'épisode 12x03 m'a beaucoup émue, surtout grâce au talent d'acteur de Jensen, et j'ai eu besoin d'extérioriser ce trop plein de feels, d'où cette ficlet :'( Comme dit dans le résumé, elle prend place quelques heures après la fin de l'épisode, donc SPOILERS ! **

**Le titre vient de la terriblement belle chanson de Jacques Brel :'(**

 **Bonne lecture et désolée d'avance.**

* * *

Lorsque Castiel rentra au bunker, la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Il descendit les marches métalliques en soupirant, épuisé par ses longues heures de route et son copilote démoniaque qui aimait décidément s'entendre parler.

Connaissant les Winchesters et leurs rythmes de sommeil pour le moins atypiques, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que la bibliothèque était toujours baignée dans une chaude lumière jaune, ni de trouver Dean assis à la table en bois massif.

En revanche, il fut surpris de le voir reposer son front dans sa main avec une déception à peine dissimulée dès qu'il l'aperçut sur le seuil. La bouteille de scotch quasiment vide en face de lui constituait elle aussi un symptôme préoccupant.

Castiel posa son sac sur la table et fronça les sourcils tout en regardant autour de lui, tendant l'oreille pour écouter les bruits du bunker.

Mais le silence était écrasant.

\- Dean…, amorça doucement l'ange pour ne pas brusquer le chasseur. Où est ta mère ?

L'intéressé releva la tête en faisant glisser sa main sur son visage puis reprit une gorgée d'alcool.

\- Partie, répondit-il d'une voix croassante.

\- … Pourquoi ? Où ? demanda Castiel, perplexe.

\- J'en sais rien ! siffla Dean en frappant brusquement le plateau du plat de sa main, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur.

Il avait à peine croisé son regard avant de se lever d'un bond, ses doigts entremêlés tirant sur les courts cheveux à la base de son crâne comme s'il allait se les arracher, et une partie de Castiel craignit qu'il le fasse. Dean avait beau tenter de lui cacher ses émotions en lui tournant le dos – _comme d'habitude_ -, il était trop tard : l'ange avait entraperçu ses paupières rougies et légèrement enflées ainsi que les larmes qui scintillaient dans ses prunelles vert clair.

\- Dean…, commença Castiel sans savoir comment continuer.

Peut-être ne le devait-il pas. Après tout, il est des souffrances que rien ne peut apaiser. Impuissant, il regarda l'homme pour lequel il avait tout abandonné tant de fois, encore et encore, pour lequel il était tombé de toutes les façons imaginables, et pour lequel il recommencerait à l'infini. Il regarda ses larges épaules voutées au point de frôler le lobe de ses oreilles, ses poings serrés tremblant de chaque côté de son corps tendu.

Tremblements qui s'aggravèrent lorsqu'il lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, Cas ? Ou- qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ?

C'était la voix de Dean qui était brisée mais c'est dans le cœur de Castiel que ses éclats se fichèrent.

\- Je… Je l'ignore.

Dean déglutit bruyamment dans l'espoir d'étouffer un sanglot, ses mots entrecoupés par des hoquets :

\- Pourquoi- tout le monde… _me laisse_ … ?

Castiel se mordit les lèvres, le front creusé par des rides aussi profondes que sa peine. Il se savait inclus dans le lot et Dieu sait qu'abandonner Dean faisait partie de sa longue liste de remords.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean… Tellement désolé.

Il aurait souhaité trouver les mots justes, ne pas être inexpérimenté en relations sociales, pouvoir rendre à Dean ce qu'il avait perdu pour la seconde fois, et tellement plus, parce qu'il le méritait.

Ce dernier pleurait toujours en lui tournant le dos, complètement immobile à l'exception des soubresauts qui l'agitaient à intervalle régulier, comme si sa douleur l'avait cloué sur place.

Alors c'est Castiel qui vint à lui après un court instant d'hésitation.

Il s'approcha lentement et en faisant plus de bruit que nécessaire pour ne pas le surprendre, avant de l'enlacer délicatement, son menton logé dans le faible creux où son trapèze joignait sa nuque. Il sentit son odeur, sa chaleur irradier à travers la double couche de vêtements qu'il portait toujours, les spasmes qui contractaient sa cage thoracique sous ses paumes à chaque sanglot.

Puis Dean craqua.

Sans plus aucune retenue, il pivota dans les bras de l'ange afin de l'étreindre à son tour et de se blottir contre lui comme s'il cherchait à s'envelopper dans le même trenchcoat, qu'il agrippait de toutes ses forces.

Sans plus aucune retenue, il pleura à chaudes larmes en constellant le tissu beige de taches sombres et salées, pleura encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûlent et qu'il ait la gorge sèche.

Et Castiel ne le lâcha pas. Il ne desserra son étreinte à aucun moment, car il savait que Dean ne supporterait pas un deuxième rejet.

La respiration du chasseur se fit soudain sifflante et de plus en plus hachée, malmenée par les pleurs trop longtemps retenus; il risquait l'hyperventilation. L'ange l'éloigna de lui juste assez pour plonger son regard dans le sien, prenant son visage en coupe :

\- Dean, calme-toi. Respire avec moi… voilà, respire, regarde-moi.

Il inspira profondément en exagérant le geste et Dean tenta de l'imiter avant qu'une quinte de toux ne l'en empêche. Le deuxième essai fut le bon, et peu à peu, il parvint à calquer son souffle sur celui de l'ange.

Quand ses vertiges eurent cessé et que des paillettes ne dansèrent plus dans son champ de vision, il réalisa que Castiel le maintenait toujours à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il essaya aussitôt de se dégager, sans succès. Submergé par la honte et la peur, il utilisa le dernier moyen de défense qui lui restait : il ferma hermétiquement ses paupières mouillées.

\- Dean.

Il s'obstina à garder les yeux clos.

\- Dean, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plait. Je veux seulement te dire quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire tant de fois auparavant.

Le ton de l'ange était doux et suppliant. Dean céda; il avait toujours eu confiance en lui. Il s'arma de courage et rouvrit les yeux. Castiel était terriblement proche de lui, si proche qu'il avait l'impression que l'océan contenu dans ses iris allaient se déverser sur lui pour le noyer.

\- Dean, je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. Je te le jure. Je resterai toujours à tes côtés.

Il pinça les lèvres et recula imperceptiblement.

\- … si tu le souhaites, bien sûr.

Dean le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés pendant un long moment, bouche bée.

Bouche qu'il finit par plaquer avec violence sur celle de l'ange, saisissant fermement sa mâchoire carrée entre ses doigts. Il n'interrompit leur baiser que le temps de répondre d'une voix empreinte d'émotion:

\- Oui… _oui_.


End file.
